


Hurricane Handsome

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: Blue's Clues, Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Deaf Character, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Intoxication, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Very strong T rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: Joe is 15,Steve 22,Josh 21.This is vaguely set in the early 90s, Josh and Steve got themselves some sweet mullets (Josh's look exactly like Uncle Jesse's from Full House 🤣) and Joe got some "Egon Spengler" tall wavy hair going on.It's probably not relevant to the story but it's how I pictured them here lol.
Relationships: Arnoldo/Francis (Junior Express), Steve & Josh, Steve/Joe
Kudos: 4





	Hurricane Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Joe is 15,Steve 22,Josh 21.
> 
> This is vaguely set in the early 90s, Josh and Steve got themselves some sweet mullets (Josh's look exactly like Uncle Jesse's from Full House 🤣) and Joe got some "Egon Spengler" tall wavy hair going on.It's probably not relevant to the story but it's how I pictured them here lol.

"Come ooooonnn,Steve!!! It's going to be a lot of fun!!! Me and the band are going to play a couple of songs and I want you to be there to see me- I mean, _us_! To see us!" insisted an incredibly euphoric Josh,with big doe eyes and beautifully pouty,brown,full lips,pushing the shorter man's books out of the other's reach,Steve sighed wearily,rolling his bright eyes good-naturedly and licking the inside of his cheeks in deep thought.

He still had a lot to study tonight but he would be crazy to even _consider_ saying No to _THE_ Joshua Dela Cruz.

But at the same time,Josh _really_ should try a bit harder to understand that Steve doesn't exactly feel comfortable at large gatherings like this,also he _had_ heard all of Josh's band's songs already anyway (in what could be considered private,acoustic sessions no less) they are indeed absolutely fantastic.

The bashful brunet with light,honey-colored eyes even joined those sessions and rehearsals with Josh's friends a handful of times since the charming Pinoy singer himself insisted that the older of the two was a very talented musician,if only he practiced a little more.... 

Yet Steve always declines joining the band,claiming he doesn't have time but regardless,he is completely sure the tall,talented raven-haired boy is going to be unquestionably incredible performing those very same songs onstage tonight live for a huge crowd for the first time ever as well.

Josh's enthusiasm and optimistic nature is truly contagious,he has many friends and easily makes new ones literally everywhere he goes,he doesn't actually _need_ Steve.

And yet,here the gorgeous,aspiring singer is,reaching for his amateur artist friend's slightly trembling,pale hand,dark yet joyful brown eyes piercing into bright yet dutiful honey caramel ones like they mean the world to him.

"Please?" Josh whispered beseechingly,joining their hands together and massaging them gently with a naturally tanned,delicate brown thumb,Steve looked down at his roomate's clearly affectionate display and gulped nervously,he didn't really _have_ anywhere else to look,it was as if the world was closing down on him and he no longer knew how to breathe.

"Okay." there is no getting out of this situation,Steve bit his bottom lip painfully hard,nodding his head weakly as he timidly,simultaneously signed the single word with one hand,grinning rather hesitantly up at someone he particularly saw as a close friend by now,maybe this won't be so bad after all.

If anything,he can finally shut everyone up who keeps making fun of him for living at the dorms for the past two years and never _once_ joining a proper College Party before.

Josh instantly jumped off of the bed,beaming like it was Christmas morning,huge smile plastered all over his beyond handsome,sun-kissed features,adorable dimples on full display,strumming the ever loyal guitar he never seemed to be away from for too long "Sweet!!!! I'm going to rehearsal now but I'll see you at 9!!!! Don't bail on me!!!" and just like that,he was gone,as if he vanished in the air.

Steve left out the breath he didn't realize he was holding,shook his head in exasperation and smirked goofily to himself,showing off his own beautiful dimples in the process,picking his books back up and searching where he left off before Mr. _Hurricane Handsome_ showed up.

It was still 5 hours until the party or at least until Josh's performance.

Steve had time.

The way Josh treats him makes the young artist feel really special and warm inside but it would be silly to so much as _consider_ he could have any chance,Josh is just _too_ out of his league.

The talented,aspiring singer is tall and utterly gorgeous,fun-loving,adventurous,outgoing,a little distracted and not exactly the brightest out there yet he has such kind,wonderful heart and soul.

In Josh's band alone, everyone seemed to look as good as him,it was incredibly unfair honestly,there was Carlos,the drummer: Tall,thin with long,straight,fiery red hair and piercing,clear blue eyes,there were the twins Rolando and Ricardo,on lead guitar and bass: They were relatively shorter than Carlos and Josh yet their marvelous beauty is unmatched,when they smile everyone swoons,girls and boys alike.

There's also Francis on the keyboards,he isn't exactly a regular and his job takes most of his time but to Steve,the freshman kid is the most attractive of all of them (aside from Josh) with tall,curly,raven hair,sparkling hazel eyes,stunning,thick,long lashes and an especially charming gap in his front teeth that made his own natural beauty so unique.

Meanwhile Steve.....is _Steve_ ,just some boring ol' looking square that wouldn't really be missed if he was gone.

The ever cheerful,raven-haired Filipino and his breathtaking smile alongside his Latino bandmates were a nice distraction for the short brunet's mind at least,it was effective enough to keep....of all things,his little _brother_ Joe's own gorgeous smile and sweet,round cheeks out of the artist's troubled,messed head.

It's _insane_ ,Steve practically raised that little boy almost all on his own since he was literally a baby,saw him grow up,helped him through every little step,read him bedtime stories,taught him how to read those very same stories by himself later on.

Even if they weren't related,Steve's very strong,non-fraternal feelings towards the still very childlike teen with bright green eyes would be considered very questionable at best and downright _criminal_ at worst.

Joe is another one that can only be a possibility within the brunet,aspiring artist's dreams.

Steve was just that lucky with love,wasn't he?

* * *

The short,aspiring artist,wearing a green-stripped shirt under his light,brown coat and ugly,unnecesarily oversized khaki pants shook the orange juice inside his glass with great disinterest,inhaling and exhaling sharply,puffing his bony cheeks as he glanced apathetically at the noisy crowd surrounding him from every corner.

Turning back around on his stool,pretending he was still listening to whatever Francis (who was working as a bartender at the moment) was telling him as the charming,ever anxious teen fixed his own blue vest every 5 or so minutes,Steve placed his elbow on the counter with a little more force than needed,moving a hand under his chin in resignation,closing his distant eyes somewhat resentfully,this feels like an utter nightmare.

He doesn't belong here.

Josh barely had any time for him all night after their performance and now that it was over and done with (it was a great success by the way),Steve foolishly thought the two of them could _finally_ spend some quality time together,the tall Filipino singer _WAS_ the one to convince his nerdy,secluded,rather timid roomate to come to this mess after all.

Yet Steve has been boredly lounging by the bar,listening to Francis,Harmony and Natalio ramble endlessly for the past 30 minutes with a single non-alcoholic drink in his hand he has refused to even touch.

This night went well,he supposes,Steve can argue Josh's concert was worth it,the man has the voice of an angel and an unlimited amount of joyous energy and charisma onstage to get everyone hyped up and have a solid good time,so did the other members,the cute,curly-haired bartender was even given the chance to perform some magic tricks that only improved the show's experience,along with Rolando's killer guitar solo that left everyone's mouth agape.

Steve was also motioned onstage to sing and dance a song with Josh and the shorter of the two still feels his body going hot and heart beating impossibly faster just by remembering how intense and nerve-wracking it all really was.

But this place is still too loud,there's still too many people stumbling around,Steve appreciates some quiet and peace,he can't even hear his own thoughts like this,it's time to go.

The reserved brunet signed goodbye to his... acquaintances,jumped off of the rather tall stool with slight difficulty,earning some random,slurred laughs and giggles from folks around him who _definitely_ had way too much to drink to the point where they couldn't even control their own actions.

Steve genuinely _cannot_ comprehend how people willingly do this to themselves,willingly get wasted like this until they don't even know their own names.

The 22-year-old had just taken two steps outside in the middle of the cold,windy night,itsy hands in his pockets,feeling purely exhausted at the moment just by simply existing,he recalled his brief yet important conversation with Harmony earlier tonight where the sympathetic,hippie girl with caramel eyes identical to his,confessed her deep concerns over her sweet best friend Francis dating a much older man who's an excentric Italian Chef called Arnoldo whom also happens to be very controlling,mentally unstable and just not good enough for the curly-haired waiter altogether.

How their relationship wasn't healthy at all yet her aspiring magician friend just wouldn't listen to her,the situation only made Steve's mind gravitate back to his Joe of all people,how even if they weren't both bound by their bloodline,they still wouldn't work because of their considerable age gap,yet he couldn't help but wonder what the adorable,duck-obsessed teen may be doing right this instant.

Steve haven't seen or heard his baby brother in months,the very creative,bright-eyed boy definitely might be doing much better than his eldest sibling at the moment,that's for sure.

As if on cue,the green-clad brunet heard a.... _familiar_ voice calling to him from afar,not Josh's or anyone from the band or waitstaff,although,right now more than anything else,he _really_ wished it had been his handsome Filipino roomate instead.

"STEVIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" the slurred,slightly high-pitched,broken voice made chills run down the aforementioned man's spine,not because he was scared of who it might be.

But because he absolutely _refuses_ to believe it very much is the exact same person he's currently thinking of.

He hasn't heard that voice in what felt like way too long,Steve missed it like crazy actually, _longed_ for it and the angelic,angular face that accompanies it but this is someone who undeniably should _**not**_ be at a place like this.

Not now,or _ever_ if Steve has any say in it.

"Stevie!!! You haven't been... answering or... returning my calls or even....my letters!!! I send you a letter every week,Stevieeee.... Boris and Blue and- and Polka Dots... and.... _and I_ miss your voice so much!!!! What's....going oooooon?!" his baby brother Joe and his freakishly long legs (that the older of the two is completely sure weren't this long last year) caught on to his helpless big brother fast,Steve looked thoroughly horrified as his 15-year-old,way too cheerful 'little' sibling stumbled and slurred through his wordy sentence,hugging a petrified aspiring artist tight against his soft,purple sweater-covered chest,keeping his beloved older brother from breathing properly and jiggling the shorter's body from one side to the other in the air like a rag doll.

If Steve didn't know better,he'd guess he was lifted a whole foot in the air,when did Joe grow up _this_ fast?! Last time the young musician saw his baby brother he was an unbelievably precious,small,very chubby,babyfaced llittle thing with huge,clear green eyes and pouty pink lips that should _never_ smell strongly of alcohol as they do right now.

Whoever did this to his Joe is going to pay.

"But it doesn't- it doesn't matter,right?! Now we're heeeeeeeereeee..... Together at last!!!!!!" Joe exclaimed overexcitedly as he now spinned his older brother carelessly in the wind,Steve wanted to scream at the top of his lungs while he somehow managed to hold on to the tall teen's shoulders for dear life,involuntarily wrapping his little legs around the younger's torso as an attempt not to fall hard on the ground.

It was incredibly difficult to take a good look at Joe like this when the extra hyperactive teen wouldn't stop in place for a single second,but his tall,wavy and extremely soft,dark brown locks of hair were a disheveled mess,his clothes all dirty,wrinkly and stenching profusely of booze,his still somewhat chubby yet sharp face swollen and red,dulled emerald eyes that were usually bright and vivid looked dim,dazed and dilated,the kid looked....scary, _men_ _acing_ even.

Yet frightened,lost and miserable at the same time and it broke the eldest's heart into tiny pieces.

Steve wanted to cry and probably murder someone,who could have possibly done this to his baby?! How did Joe get here in the first place? He was fuming.

 _WHO_ brought him here and did this to him?!

"Joe,you're intoxicated, _please_ ,  
let me go so I can... properly take care of you." Steve begged meekly,low voice hoarse and quivering madly,barely audible over the noise of the huge party still happening inside,his body shuddering uncontrollably as tears were welling up at the corners of his bright brown eyes while his younger sibling held him firmly in place,the teen's grabby hands dangerously low on his older brother's back under his coat and green-stripped shirt,in direct contact with the aspiring artist's current feverish,pale skin.

Steve doesn't remember his Joe being this strong either,things were only about to get much worse from here though.

The shorter of the two whimpered involuntarily,utterly helpless as his 'little' brother literally slammed the other's slim frame against a lamp post nearby,fully leaning his taller,hefty body heavily against his unnerved,terrorized big brother.

"I am.... what,Stevie?!" Joe questioned confusedly,suddenly taken aback almost looking _offended_ ,an adorably puzzled expression adorning the younger's round,charming features,Steve nervously swallowed a lump in his constricting throat,forcibly biting his own plump bottom lip and trying his best not to look down at the obvious,painfully hard,hot,pulsing and certainly wet member poking at his thigh and crotch,which should _not_ be reacting back so eagerly already or at all,dammit.

"In....toxicated,you're... drunk,Joey." the aspiring artist was having a very, _very_ tough time trying to form full,coherent sentences as his precious baby brother roughly pushed Steve's long-ish hair out of the way and started breathing,sucking,licking and biting on his pale neck fervently,albeit terribly sloppily as he just as clumsy grinded his sweatpants-covered erection against the older of the two's own ever growing hard-on.

Joe had gotten much bigger in every sense of the word,it seems and it made Steve's sweat run cold,the brunet teen can easily manhandle his big brother any way he wishes now,it's absolutely horrifying yet strangely thrilling in a way.

Joe's tongue just feels so nice and warm,so inexperienced and sweet,despite the bad booze breath it's working wonders to melt Steve's pent up stress and conflicting emotions away,regardless he still dodged every single awkward attempt his baby brother did of kissing his eager,juicy,panting lips,no matter what,he doesn't want their first kiss to be like this.

Something Joe won't probably even remember and if he does,he's very likely to regret once he's sober.

if only the shorter man could simply bring himself to shut the world around him just for a fleeting moment and enjoy tonight,it's what he always wanted, _always_ dreamed of,being wrong or not,since the very first time he laid eyes on his little brother,before Joe could even form words,the older of the two already wanted a taste of those sinfully inviting lips.

But Steve didn't want it to happen like this.

"No,I'm nooooot....Now that I finally found you,we can have some fun,come on!" Steve's eyes grew wide and glazed over,his breath becoming ragged and his heartbeat impossibly loud in his ears,Joe's voice was alluring,the young teen's movements rough,hurried,desperate and somewhat graceless as expected.

The brunet kid obviously didn't know what he was doing,his mind too clouded to realize the dreadful implications of his actions.The stubborn tears were finally allowed to fall freely at last as Steve begrudginly buried his large nose into the nape of his little brother's soft neck,holding onto the other boy even tighter than before while Joe grinded their now sweaty,lust-filled bodies together faster.

"No,Joey,listen to me,I need to get you-.... Ohh." Steve tried to say it into his taller brother's ear when he was instantly surprised by Joe grabbing securely to the older's slim hips with both hands and crashing their bodies violently together on a near animalistic manner,earning a loud growl from the teen who closed his eyes shut and dry-pounded into a defenseless Steve with a merciless pace,the other having no choice but to tilt his head back and cry out in a surprisingly exciting mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Get me what,Stevie,say it,you want it too,you _love_ me,you always did....That's--...that's why....you have been avoid- avoiding me..." the friction felt heavenly and delicious in spite of the ache and deep discomfort,there were too many clothes in the way yet somehow Steve was also way too glad his little brother hasn't tried to take none of them off (yet).

The green-clad,aspiring artist was having an insanely difficult time attempting to so much as understand what Joe was saying,it's very possible that not even Joe himself knows by now as he keeps on blindly chasing his own pleasure on the older man's frail body,rubbing their clothed,wet,hot and leaking members together in an even more frantic manner.

Steve felt thoroughly exhausted yet delirious with bliss and desire,his bright eyes rolled back,his neck already full of hickies,his slightly lenghty,brown hair clinging to his sweaty skin,he felt himself getting so close to painfully sweet release,he did not even notice or paid any mind to the small crowd that had started to gather around since the pair of luxurious,incestuous siblings had not exactly bothered to be quiet.

"Joe,you're not making any sense,this isn't you, _please_ ,we can talk about this when you're sober,I promise...." the older of the two somehow managed to sober up slightly himself about this whole situation to give a proper answer in his usual soft,calm tone of voice,since the young teen kept looking up at him with yearning,expectant,way too familiar and outright Irresistible aquamarine eyes.

Speaking was not an easy task when your baby brother who's now far stronger and heavier than you is dry-humping you into oblivion,shamelessly cupping your perky,round,covered ass with big,rough yet clumsy,hungry hands while he shoots you with a big,doe,pleading stare to boot.

"At first I..... At first,I thought you didn't love me anymore but it was the opposite,huh? Tell me!!!" Joe found himself yelling in the other's face,lifting his left hand to abruptly push away the long,sweaty brown locks that had clung to his big brother's forehead,then forcibly grabbing his sharp jaw,silently demanding eye contact.

Slowing down his ruthless rutting in the process,albeit only slightly but enough for Steve to be able to adjust his body that was pretty much enrolled into one with his beloved younger brother by now,mouth agape,breathing heavily,feeling at a complete loss for words.

Joe is _right_ ,ever since the aspiring artist felt closer to Josh he had avoided the overenthusiastic teen at all costs,they would talk over the phone every night and trade letters every week,Steve had tried to put a stop to that routine around 5 months ago in case the aspiring Pinoy singer started suspecting anything since the musician twins,Carlos and their luthier Natalio had started to relentlessly tease him about how close he and Joe seemed to be.

Was it worth it?

"Joe,I...you're hurting me." It was all Steve felt capable to bring himself to say,looking down,even tone of voice low and subdued,reluctant tears stinging at the back of his hollowed eyes once more,feeling incredibly uncomfortable and violated in a way.

Worst of all,by one of the people he loves the most in the entire world,someone he would give his life for without thinking twice,his all,his _everything_.

Joe stopped all his actions altogether at once,his tight,firm grip on Steve now loose,bright eyes turning wide,mouth opening in what appeared to be sudden realization upon giving a good look at the absolute miserable,anguished,agonizing state his big brother was currently in.

The insanely creative,talented teen appeared to be coming back to his senses at last for a brief moment,his handsome,chubby features turning remorseful when-

"LET GO OF HIM!!!!" both boys heard a voice yell in the near distance,neither sibling had much time to dwell on it as an unseen force outright yanked Joe away from Steve's feeble grasp,making the shorter of the two fall instantly to the ground,completely disoriented as a loud punching sound and gasps from onlookers could be heard.

The voice was unmistakably Josh's.

* * *

"You don't have to come to class today,I'll cover up for you." a somewhat aprehensive,uneasy looking Josh politely approached a quiet yet visibly distressed Steve whose had finally been succesfully convinced by his taller,optimistic roomate to come to their small kitchen and eat something for breakfast.

Steve still had a hard time looking into the other's hopeful,kind and trustworthy eyes,he cordially accepted the piece of toast offered to him and discreetly glanced away.

It had not been easy to take the green-clad brunet's fixated stare off of a currently unconscious,peacefully sleeping Joe,all cuddled up with Horace the plush anteater back in their bunkroom.

It wasn't easy to forgive Josh for what he had done either,even if it wasn't the Pinoy singer's fault after all,he had the best of intentions and the shorter of the two actually felt very surprised and flattered that the usually cheerful and upbeat student who could be giving his valuable time and energy to literally anyone else would go to such extreme lengths just to protect Steve.

But it was still... _Joe_ the person whom Josh had hurt and that was incredibly hard to forget....and forgive.

Yet the green-eyed teen himself had hurt Steve as well and the aspiring artist felt immensely frustrated because he was unable to blame _anyone_ for anything in this mess.

For now.

"Thanks,Josh,I really appreciate it... a lot." Steve offered a small,weary smile at his friend before biting on a buttered toast even if he didn't really feel hungry just to make Josh happy,neither caught a single wink during the night and felt utterly drained yet tried to keep their routine as usual.

No more wild parties on a Sunday night.

Nonetheless it wasn't worth insisting on dwelling on something they already discussed all night.Josh had already patiently and cautiously cared for Joe's wounded,swollen right cheek,Steve had already left a glass of water and a couple of advil pills by the sidetable for the naive teen when he undoubtedly wakes up engulfed in severe pain from his hangover.

Again,a ritual the green-clad,aspiring artist wishes he would have _NEVER_ needed to do for his precious baby brother,even less this early in the young boy's life.

"I could stay if you want me too,I mean,what if he-" Josh started,sweet and well-meaning as always with a large portion of guilt and fear thrown in this time around,yet now it made Steve feel sick to his stomach.

The short,reserved brunet man hates to see Josh looking like this and also Joe should never be seen as a threat in the first place,it all just hurts so much and feels so wrong.

Josh's bright,serene,remorseful yet bordeline condescending brown eyes hurt,Steve's lean body hurt all over,his hips hurt,his turtleneck-covered hickies hurt like hell,so did his back from being brutally slammed against a post until he was barely conscious.

Yet his heart hurt most of all.

"I'll be fine,Josh,seriously,just go already or you will be late." Steve sighed gloomily,involuntarily signing for the younger to leave then running a hand over his long,bony face and fixing his fringe in place mostly out of habit and nerves by this point.

His small yet very lovely and charming,striped star earring glistening in the lights above since it was no longer hidden by his messy brown hair.

He must look like an absolute wreck to Josh right now and if he already didn't have a chance with the handsome Filipino singer before....

Not like that's where his mind was at the moment anyway,his mind is still safely tucked away back on his bunk bed,where he can keep a close watch on his Joe before the kid does anything else stupid to himself or others around him.

"Okay,okay,I'm going.... And look,I'm really _really_ sorry again,I know it looked like I ditched you last night and got back to you too late but there were so many people surrounding me,I ended up losing you in the crowd,if I left them sooner to look for you,we might've-" Josh's sweet,melodic voice was purely genuine through his 100th apology just as much as the first one had been and Steve utterly hated it,he knew the taller musician meant it with all his heart and yet he hated every single _thing_ about it.

About Josh and his stupid,dumb,gorgeously flawless,perfect,squeaky clean face and personality.

He's everything anyone could ever dream of.

While all the older,aspiring artist could actually think about was how it would have felt if Joe had _indeed_ kissed him for the first time last night.

Steve is a very, _very_ terrible human being,he's becoming painfully aware of that by the second.

"Might have what? Look Josh.....I'm not mad at you,you did what you felt was right,I only wish I knew how my little brother got into that party or who brought him here in the first place.That's really all I would like to know." Steve confessed in his eerily calm tone of voice despite his obvious rising temper as he slowly started to stand up.

His reserved,toned down manner always only made the short brunet look more frustrated than anything instead of _rightfully_ angry,right now,Josh knew his older roomate was furious by the hot,fervent semblance on his usually subdued,deep,caramel orbs.

The aspiring Pinoy singer found himself instinctively fidgeting with his hands and biting his plump,brown bottom lip anxiously as Steve ultimately stood up from his chair,abandoning his breakfast altogether,bright gaze fiery and intense like the other had never seen.

The news Josh had for him weren't about to sweeten his tea either.

And the taller young man with tanned skin simply was not ready to see Steve get actually, _genuinely_ angry.

At least not yet.

"Well,about that...." Josh tried,already dragging one foot on the ground in antecipation without even realizing,joining his fiddling hands behind his back and practically willing himself to look away from the tiny little mass of raw fury building up right in front of his very attentive,profoundly fearful eyes.

"What." It was all the older of the two said,voice still flat and quiet,yet his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides right along with his sharp jaw told otherwise.

Steve didn't intend to punch or physically hurt Josh,not in a million years (perhaps only if the taller young man _had_ hurt Joe on purpose) but his hands needed to remain occupied or else the yellow wall beside them would have what's coming to it.

"Well,maybe, _juuuust_ maybe I may have picked up the phone when you weren't here and...." Josh rambled on,a full 5'10 pile of wrecking nerves,his palms starting to sweat profusely as he scratched the back of his neck,subconsciously messing with his own wavy,raven locks of hair and taking a few involuntary steps back.

"Go on...." Steve didn’t move one inch from his spot beside the chair,his trembling hands now joining in front of his chest as he simultaneously signed for the younger to continue and looked up at the beyond talented aspiring singer expectantly,a small yet sinister grin ghosting at the corners of his pink lips.

Steve can be a very patient man,even in dire circuntances like this.

"And- and.... it was _HIM_ ,your brother,he seemed pretty nice,he asked about you,said he really missed you,I told him you had gone to our band rehearsal and that we were going to perform in two days,he asked where,I said at school... Steve... _look_ ,I didn't mean to-" Josh rambled on seemingly endlessly,almost on the verge of tears himself,anxious hands gesturing all over the place while he frantically paced the small kitchen as his short roommate's expression only looked even more aggravated,the older of the two inhaling sharply,crossing his arms firmly around his chest and staring intensely at the ground,entire body starting to tremble,feeling himself getting close to hyperventilating as each overly aching word reached his ears.

This is unbelievable,it just _can't_ be happening.

He almost wished he wasn't able to hear again.

Steve doesn't want to know the rest,he doesn't _need_ to.

"Go,just go,Josh,you're going to be late for class." Steve's tone of voice was low,anguished and restrained,basically hugging himself with his shivering arms at this point as he glanced away at the opened window nearby,soft wind making his brunet hair get on his long,weary face,yet not exactly succeeding at hiding how betrayed and disgruntled the aspiring artist truly looked and felt.

Josh nervously bit his own full bottom lip in thought,stopping in his tracks,taking notice of his older friend's profoundly distressed manner.

He didn't know what else to do or say to make things better,he was at a loss,he genuinely thought that an unexpected visit from the other's younger brother at the party last night would be a nice,welcoming surprise and change of pace for all of them,maybe that was the final push Steve really needed to become more outgoing and extroverted.

Except it was all an absolute disaster instead and Josh was half to blame.

"Steve,listen,I didn't recognize him at the party,I _swear,_ I didn't even know he was supposed to be this young,I mean-" Josh tried again,intending to appear more composed and secure this time around but it was incredibly difficult to manage that feat when one of your closest friends (whose you have a massive crush on) is visibly hurting so badly (mentally and physically) while death staring you to hell with seemingly lifeless eyes that once used to shine so bright when they saw you.

"GET. OUT. _please_." Steve raised his tone of voice very slightly yet Josh still felt a great,strong pang on his chest as if the other man had inflicted it upon him with his very own pale hands.

Except the green-clad artist had only really used one of them to weakly,shakingly motion his open palm over his chest as an evident sign for 'please' to the handsome,talented,Pinoy student,glancing up at the tan skinned,raven-haired boy with big,wide,teary,pleading and sorrowful,caramel eyes.

Josh nodded silently,broad shoulders slumping in raw defeat,licking his anxious dry lips and turning around,slowly heading for the door,glimpsing one last time at his good friend,hoping the charming,aspiring musician would magically change his mind and ultimately beg the taller,muscular boy to stay.

He didn't.

When Steve finally heard the door close carefully behind his tall,insanely talented roomate and the ravenhead's footsteps echoing softly in the distance,only then the future detective swallowed a dry lump stuck in his throat,letting out the breath he's been holding and gently closing his open palm over his chest,making circling motins above the lean surface.

As the clear sign for "sorry" Josh couldn't see or hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos, Rolando, Ricardo, Harmony, Francis, Arnoldo and Natalio are not really original characters of mine, they are from a Disney kids show called Junior Express that I just refuse to let go so a soft crossover was a little inevitable.
> 
> Everybody has their own Hurricane Handsome.


End file.
